Satisfied, hm?
by Mizuno Yozora
Summary: Akashi adalah seorang siswa 16 tahun. Sedangkan Kuroko merupakan seorang guru bahasa inggris berumur 27 tahun. Hanya dengan kata 'puas' yang diucapkan tanpa sengaja, sebuah hal yang tak mereka sangka-sangka telah terjadi dan memberikan 'kepuasan' tersendiri bagi mereka. Don't Like, Don't Read!


"Nngh... A-Akashi-kun...gahh... _e-enough_..."

"_Sorry? I can't heard you_, Tetsuya-_sensei_~"

"Hnngg... _Y-You must stop it_, Akashi-_kun_! _You are my student! And I am your teacher!_"

"Hahaha! _I Don't care about that. You are mine! And that an my order! Understand?_"

"Haaahhh~... A-Aka...nngh...SEIJUURO-_KUN_!"

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Satisfied****, hm? © Mizuno Yozora**

**Rated : M**

"**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya"**

**Warning : Alur cepat! TYPO(s), GAJE! AU!, LEMON!, Loli!Akashi, Pedo!Kuroko, Akashi (16 th), Kuroko (27 th) **

**.**

**Special for Valentine's Day – Always AkaKuro :)) **

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuya-_sensei_..."

Kuroko Tetsuya menghentikan aktifitasnya yang kini tengah mengoreksi hasil ulangan harian dari beberapa kelas yang ia ajar di SMA Rakuzan. Sembari membenahi letak kacamatanya yang agak merosot, Kuroko menatap seorang siswa berambut merah dengan warna mata merah-emas di depannya yang membawa setumpuk buku catatan milik teman-teman sekelasnya.

Kuroko mengangguk sejenak lalu berkata, "Terimakasih, Akashi-kun. Tolong, letakkan di atas mejaku yang masih kosong, ya?". Guru dengan wajah _baby face_ itu kembali menelusuri beberapa kata yang tertera di atas lembar kertas.

Akashi Seijuuro memandangi gerak-gerik gurunya yang terlihat sangat sibuk tersebut, terlihat dari tumpukkan beberapa lebar kertas dan buku catatan siswa yang belum dinilainya. Guru dengan kulit pucat itu semakin terlihat pucat tatkala keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin malam. Sudah satu minggu Kuroko mengalami gejala tipus yang sangat membuat badannya lemas, oleh karenanya ia tidak bisa mengajar dan hanya memberikan beberapa tugas sebagai penggantinya.

Dan begitu masuk kembali, Kuroko segera memberikan ulangan harian untuk beberapa kelas yang ia ajar hari ini. Uh, begitu banyak tugas yang harus dia selesaikan.

Begitu selesai mengoreksi seluruh ulangan harian, Kuroko segera beralih pada buku-buku catatan yang tadi dibawakan oleh Akashi. Buku-buku itu tersusun rapi dan sesuai dengan urutan absen, Kuroko bersyukur karena Akashi merupakan ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab. Sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari nama-nama siswa yang tidak urut dalam daftar nilai siswa.

Akashi masih saja diam mematung di sana. Terus memandangi guru yang sangat manis tersebut. Guru yang sangat indah di mata seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi yang kini telah duduk di kelas 2 SMA, sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk memendam rasa cintanya terhadap sang guru. Sudah setahun lamanya ia memendam rasa yang begitu bergejolak untuk mantan wali kelasnya di kelas 1 SMA tersebut.

Akashi benar-benar terperangkap oleh jeratan pesona seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan ia berencana untuk membalas dendam. Ya, ia berniat untuk membuat Kuroko terjerat dalam hidupnya.

Sedangkan kini, Kuroko masih asyik mengoreksi buku-buku kelas 2-1. Dimulai dari absen pertama, yaitu Akashi Seijuuro.

Senyum kecil mengembang dari bibir mungil Kuroko. Muridnya yang satu itu selalu bisa membuatnya 'puas' dalam banyak hal. Terutama untuk nilai bahasa inggrisnya yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Itu membuatnya sangat bangga karena bisa memiliki murid sejenius Akashi.

100. Guru dengan warna mata selembut langit itu menutup buku milik Akashi yang telah ia nilai dengan hasil sempurna. Kuroko tersenyum lembut pada Akashi yang baru disadarinya jika ia terus berada di depannya. "Akashi-_kun_, nilaimu sangat baik. Kau salalu bisa membuatku 'puas'. Aku bangga padamu."

Akashi tersentak. Untuk sejenak, ia tengah merenungi betapa indahnya paras sang guru. Namun, begitu mendengar kata yang malah memiliki arti lain dalam kepla seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang jatuh cinta, membuatnya memasang seringai kejam secara tiba-tiba.

"Hoo, jadi aku selalu berhasil membuatmu terpuaskan, _Sensei_?" Akashi menunduk. Tanpa berusaha untuk menyembunyikan seringainya yang kian lama kian terasa berbahaya. Juntaian rambutnya turun menggantung ke bawah. Membuat bagian matanya tertutup helaian merah dari sang empunya.

Tanpa paham maksud dari sang _emperor_, Kuroko mengangguk senang. Dengan polosnya ia malah menambahi kalimatnya dengan unsur yang semakin terdengar ambigu. "Tentu saja! Kau sangat 'kuat' untuk selalu memberikan yang terbaik. Sungguh, aku sangat 'puas'."

"Aha...ahahaha..."

Kuroko terkejut. Mengapa siswa kebanggaannya itu malah tertawa? Nadanya menyeramkan pula. Perlahan-lahan, Kuroko memutar kepalanya untuk melihat jam dinding di sebelah kanannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 06.09 sore. Uh, ia akan pulang terlambat.

Kuroko mengerjakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang guru sedari jam pulang sekolah. Tugas kelas 2-1 baru diantarkan oleh Akashi lantaran sang ketua kelas memiliki jam latihan basket setelah pulang sekolah. Jadi, tugas tersebut untuk sementara diletakkan dalam laci Akashi, seusai latihan –tepatnya saat ini- Akashi segera memberikan tugas tersebut pada Kuroko. Itulah sebabnya Akashi dan Kuroko hanya berdua saja dalam kantor yang sepi itu.

Kuroko kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Akashi, namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tidak mendapati sosok merah tua tersebut berada di depannya.

"_Are you __looking for me__?_"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia kembali terkejut. Sepasang tangan berbalut jaket Tim Basket Rakuzan tengah melingkar manis pada perutnya dari belakang. Jari-jarinya bertaut erat, seolah tak mengizinkan Kuroko lari kemanapan dan kapanpun. Ia tahu –dan sangat tahu- siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di balik kursi tanpa sandaran yang tengah didudukinya.

Jujur saja, Kuroko merasa takut. Desah nafas dari siswa yang paling dibanggakan Kuroko itu saat ini telah berada di samping telinganya. Memberikan saluran nafas hangatnya untuk membuat bulu kuduk kuroko meremang dalam sensai aneh yang malah membuat tubuhnya memanas di tengah musim dingin ini.

"A-Akashi_-kun_? _What are you doing_?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada yang bergetar. Menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa kini ia tengah ketakutan.

Perlahan, Akashi menarik kacamata Kuroko dari mata birunya yang indah itu. Ia melipat kacamata tersebut, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kerja Kuroko. "Kau terlihat lebih menggemaskan jika tanpa kacamata... _Sensei_..."

Akashi menyeringai –lagi-. Walau tak bisa dilihat oleh Kuroko, tapi pemuda biru tua itu tahu benar jika Akashi pasti akan melakukan hal yang tidak bagus. Cepat atau lambat.

Oh, kau salah, Kuroko. Hampir seluruh AkaKuro FC mengharapkan jika Akashi melakukan hal yang bagimu tidak bagus itu...

"_Be a good boy__, __Sensei__. __I__will__soon__satisfy you__...__again_"

"_Wha- _AKASHI-_KUN!"_

Pemuda bersurai merah itu segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Kuroko dalam gendongan _brydal style_-nya. Akashi merebahkan tubuh guru bahasa inggrisnya itu di atas sofa besar tanpa sandaran. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengurung sang mangsa dalam kekuasaan seorang Kaisar yang kelaparan.

Wajah Kuroko memerah. Matanya mulai menampakkan ketakutan yang mendalam. Rasa bangganya pada Akashi kini telah lenyap entah kemana. Sekarang ini, hanya ada rasa takut yang tercurahkan pada seorang siswa kelas atas yang saat ini tengah menindihnya.

Akashi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk lebih mendekati wajah mantan wali kelasnya itu. "_You know, Sensei? You look so adorable... i want you... i want you... _Tetsuya_-sensei..."_

Permata _aquamarine_ milik Kuroko segera terbuka lebar. Akashi menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya. Muridnya. Murid kebanggaanya. Mencium bibirnya. Gurunya sendiri.

"Nngh!" Kuroko mulai memberontak. Lumatan-lumatan Akashi yang sesaat membuainya itu segera ia patahkan. Ia berusaha untuk mendorong dada bidang Akashi degan kuat. Namun sayang, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah gigitan pada bibir bawahnya, yang membuatnya menjerit secara tertahan.

"MMHH!"

Akashi menerobos pertahanan bibir Kuroko yang sempat menolaknya. Ia segera menginvasi segala yang ada dalam mulut sang guru tercintanya itu. Mulai dari baris giginya, gusinya, langit-langitnya, hingga belitan lidah tak lupa Akashi berikan secara dominan pada bibir Kuroko.

Terus, Akashi terus melumatnya habis-habisan. Terbawa akan nafsu dari bibir manis gurunya, ia semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kanannya ia selipkan ke bawah tengkuk kuroko, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mulai membuka kancing dari jas hitam yang kini tengah ia gunakan.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan menekan. Akashi mendominasi bibirnya. Menunjukkan betapa inginnya ia untuk menjamah tubuh sang guru. Tangan kirinya telah berhasil membuka jas hitam Kuroko, lalu ia lemparkan ke sembarang tempat. Tangannya yang lincah itu kembali bergerak untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja biru muda yang ia kenakan.

Mata Kuroko mulai berair. Tak menyangka jika muridnya telah berani melakukan tindakan asusila terhadap gurunya sendiri. Hatinya erasa sakit, namu di lain sisi, Kuroko merasa jika respon tubuhnya berkata lain. Ia menginginkannya. Tapi hatinya berkata jika Akashi bukanlah sosok yang pantas untuk menjadi orang yang menggaulinya untuk pertam kali.

Pasokan udara menipis, Akashi melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka yang telah terjadi selama beberapa menit. Benang-benang saliva menghubungkan kedua belah bibir dari dua orang yang tengah melakukan kegiatan yang panas di tengah musim dingin.

Akashi tersenyum penuh arti pada Kuroko yang malah menunjukkan air mata kekecewaannya terhadap sosok merah yang berada di atasnya. "Akashi-_kun..._kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" tanya Kuroko dengan seikit terisak. Namun hal itu tidak menggoyahkan niatan Akashi untuk memuaskan guru tercintanya sama sekali.

Akashi kembali menyeringai. Seringai yang sama ketika ia menjukkannya untuk yang pertama kali. "Karena aku mencintaimu, _Sensei_..."

Akashi mulai lagi. Ia membenamkan wajah tampannya itu kesela-sela leher Kuroko. Pemuda itu menikmati setiap inchi tubuh guru berambut biru muda yang mengeluarkan aroma manis terebut. Akashi mulai menjilati leher Kuroko, mengecap rasa manis sekaligus memberikan tanda kepemilikan yang sebentar lagi akan di-sahkan secara sakral oleh Akashi.

Puas dengan leher, ia beralih turun ke arah dadanya. Menjilati garis lurus yang berada tepat ditengah dada rata Kuroko. Ia mengulum satu _nipple_ Kuroko, sedangkan yang lainnya ia manja dengan pelintiran tangannya. Ia kulum dengan semangat, membuat pria yang lebih tua 11 tahun darinya itu mengerang nikmat tanpa ia inginkan.

Akashi sibuk dengan tubuh bagian dada Kuroko. Menciuminya penuh kasih, membelainya penuh cinta, bagaikan ia benar-benar terobsesi dengan orang yang ia cintai tersebut. "_It's mine..._" Akashi berujar sembari terus memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang memabukkan bagi Kuroko, walaupun pada dasarnya ia benar-benar tidak ingin menerimanya.

.

.

Entah kata apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan salah seorang guru bahasa inggris SMA Rakuzan saat ini.

Kuroko Tetsuya, benar-benar dalam keadaan berantakan luar biasa.

Jas hitamnya sudah terlempar entah kemana, kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas semua kecuali satu kancing di bagian bawah, kemeja bagian kanannya sudah merosot menuruni bahu, wajahnya yang memerah dan dipenuhi keringat, nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, dari mulutnya pula telah keluar banyak lelehan saliva pada sudut bibirnya, matanya yang sayu itu hanya bisa menatap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menatapnya balik dengan aura berbahaya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya-_sensei_? Sudah menyerah?"

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Kuroko, menciumi setiap inci kulit pucat beraroma _vanilla_ yang dimilikinya, menjilatinya dengan perlahan, lalu menggigit dan menghisap darah yang keluar akibat perbuatannya barusan. Pemuda itu, Akashi Seijuuro, sangat menikmati kegiatan intimnya bersama sang guru tercinta.

"A-Aku... mmhh... hen...tikan... ahhh..."

Kuroko benar-benar lemas. Matanya yang sembab itu benar-benar terlihat sayu dan tak berdaya. Sementara Akashi kembali mencium bibirnya yang sudah bengkak untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tangan nakal muridnya itu segera memainkan benda milik Kuroko yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri tegak.

Celana bahan serta celana dalam milik Kuroko sudah ia lemparkan entah kemana. Kini hanyalah sebuah kaus kaki hitam yang membungkus kedua betisnya yang indah itu.

"Hahhh... Aka-shi..._kunnhh_..." panggil Kuroko dengan desahannya yang eksotis. Akashi menggingit bibir bawahnya. Celananya sudah benar-benar sesak. Terlebih dengan melihat keadaan Kuroko yang sangat menantang, libidonya kembali naik dengan deru nafas yang semakin memburu.

Akashi menarik tangan kanan Kuroko, lalu mencium punggung tangannya dengan kecupan gemas. "Kau milikku... kau mendengarku, kan, _Sensei_?"

Kuroko tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Air mata terus mengalir tanpa ada isakkan tangis. Kuroko menangis dalam diam. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar tatkala Akashi mengecupi seluruh jengkal tangannyanya, dimulai dari jari-jari yang kemudian berhenti di leher.

Seluruh kecupan Akashi... terkesan posesif...

Begitu usai dengan tangan kanan gurunya, Akashi merendahkan kepalanya, manik heterokromnya memandangi milik Kuroko dengan tatapan lapar. Tak lama kemudian, ia melahapnya. Mengulumnya dengan sedikit sedotan-sedotan kecil. Kuroko tersentak. Ia menggerakkan kakinya yang bebas untuk menghentak-hentak udara. Ia merasa melayang.

"Ggghhh...Akashihhh..._kunnnhh_...ngggh!"

Akashi menjilat dan melilit milik Kuroko dalam mulutnya. Penuh semangat lantaran bahan bakarnya yang berupa desahan kuroko semakin sering terdengar. Intensitas kuluman Akashi kian lama makin bertambah, sepertinya Akashi benar-benar menginginkan Kuroko untuk segera keluar, tanpa mau mengerjainya kembali.

Baru saja merasa seakan telah terbuai kelangit ketujuh, tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan, Akashi memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Kuroko tanpa pelumas apapun.

"AKKH!" Kuroko menjerit sakit. Air matanya kini telah ditemani dengan isak tangis yang terdengar begitu pilu.

Tanpa peduli dengan rasa sakit Kuroko, Akashi bahkan menambahkan dua jarinya lagi untuk masuk ke dalam lubang Kuroko. Mencoba membuat gerakan zig-zag dan menggunting agar lubang yang teras sangat ketat tersebut dapat sedikit lebih mudah untuk dimasukinya nanti.

"AKASHI-_KUN_!"

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Menahan rasa sakit yang dialaminya meskipun nikmat dari kuluman Akashi pada miliknya masih terasa. Tangan kanannya menjambak pelan rambut merah Akashi yang masih berpakaian lengkap, mencoba memberitahu jika tubuhnya kini tengah merasa kesakitan.

Namun, dapat dirasakannya jika Akashi saat ini tengah menyeringai kembali. Tanpa aba-aba, tiga jari Akashi telah berhasil menemukan _sweet spot_ Kuroko, beserta dengan hisapannya yang semakin kuat. Bahkan cairan _pre-cum_ sudah semakin banyak keluar.

"AH! Ahhh...Akashi..._kun_~"

Keraguan Kuroko seketik lenyap begitu saja. Dengan datangnya klimaks dalam mulut hangat Akashi, serta _sweet spot_ miliknya yang terus-terusan diguncang, Kuroko benar-benar merasa seperti terbang ke surga. Ini pertama kali baginya. Jujur saja, pada awalnya Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan dengan kata sex. Ia tahu apa itu sex, namun ia tidak mengerti apa saja yang harus dilakukan selama hubungan sex berlangsung.

Dan yang telah mengajari itu semua adalah murid yang paling dinomor satukan oleh Kuroko. Akashi Seijuuro.

Setelah semua cairan kuroko ia masukan kedalam mulutnya, ia bersingut ke atas dan mencium kuroko dengan lembut sembari menyalurkan setengah dari cairan Kuroko sendiri. Kuroko yang meminumnya merasa jika cairan yang ternyata keluar dari dalam tubuhnya tersebut terasa asin dan juga... manis.

"Bagaimana? Manis, kan?" Akashi tersenyum tulus. Kuroko hanya bisa memandanginya dengan lemas.

Tak lama kemudian, Akashi segera menurunkan celana _training_ Tim Basket Rakuzan yang ia kenakan, beserta dalamannya. Membebaskan milik Akashi yang sedari tadi tersiksa dengan balutan desahan erotis yang Kuroko keluarkan.

Mata Kuroko membulat begitu melihat seberapa besar milik muridnya tersebut. Ia kembali tersadar akan apa yang terjadi, lalu mencoba untuk menghentikan Akashi. Ia berharap agar muridnya itu tidak berhasil untuk berniat melakukan penyatuan tubuh dengannya. "Nngh... A-Akashi-kun...gahh... _e-enough_..." Kuroko berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mengatakannya.

Akashi terkekeh. Ia membelai lembut rambut Kuroko yang sudah berantakan dan basah oleh keringat itu. "_Sorry? I can't heard you_, Tetsuya-_sensei_~"

Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya. Mengumpulkan tenaga untuk kembali berbicara, walau desahan juga ikut ambil alih dari kalimatnya. "Hnngg... _Y-You must stop it_, Akashi-_kun_! _You are my student! And I am your teacher!_"

Aura gelap Akashi menguar. Seringainya terlihat semakin menyeramkan. Akashi mencengkram rahang Kuroko dengan lembut, lalu mengecup bibir tipis itu sekejap. "Hahaha! _I Don't care about that. You are mine! And that an my order! Understand?_"

"Haaahhh~... A-Aka...nngh...SEIJUURO-_KUN_!"

Pria berambut biru langit menjerit tertahan. Akashi memasukkan miliknya dengan sekali hantam dalam lubang Kuroko. Kuroko merasa bahwa lubangnya telah robek dan mengalirkan darah segar.

Tubuh mungil di bawahnya gemetar. Merasakan sakit serta sebuah benda besar yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dirinya membuatnya _shock_ untuk beberapa saat. Sadar jika ia telah berlaku kasar dengan guru kesayangannya, Akashi memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Kuroko diam dari tangisnya, dan merasa siap untuk menerima serangannya yang berikutnya.

Akashi menjilati air mata Kuroko dengan lembut. Penuh cinta. Ia menggunakan belaian tangannya untuk mengusap kepala dari orang yng lebih tua 11 tahun darinya itu.

5 menit berlalu, merasa jika Kuroko sudah kembali tenang, Akashi mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Maju dan mundur. Memberikan waktu untuk membuat kuroko semakin terbiasa dengan miliknya.

Awalnya, Kuroko masih merintih kesakitan, namun akhirnya Kuroko mengeluarkan desahan surga yang sangat Akashi nanti-nantikan. Guru bahasa inggris itu mulai mengikuti alur permainan Akashi. Semakin cepat Akashi menggerakan tubuhnya untuk keluar dan masuk, maka desahan Kuroko juga akan semakin keras.

"Anhhh~ Sei-Seijuu...ro-_kun_!"

Seringai Akashi yang seari tadi selalu mewarnai kegiatan mereka, kini berganti dengan sebuah senyum tulus. Ia sangat merasa bahagia ketika sang guru tercinta memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Ia semakin menggenjot tubuh dari sang mantan wali kelasnya.

Hingga akhirnya milik Akashi menabrak _sweet spot_ Kuroko.

"AHH! Di sana... di sana... Seijuuro-_kunnn..._"

"Aku berjanji akan memuaskanmu, Tetsuya..." Akashi berkata tanpa menggunakan embel-embel '_sensei'_ lagi.

Akashi terus bergerak, menubruk dan menubruk _sweet spot_ Kuroko secara tepat, cepat, dan keras. Saliva mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Kuroko yang tak bisa berhenti mendesah. Wajahnya sudah merah padam dengan segala kenikmatan yang menyelimutinya. Kuroko sudah tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang ini adalah... dirinya dan Akashi_._

"Tetsuya... rasakanlah aku, rasakan aku dalam tubuhmu..."

"Ngggh~..."

Akashi kembali mencium Kuroko dengan ganas. Dan setan apa yang merasuki Kuroko, kini kedua tangannya mengalungi leher Akashi, sedangkan kedua kakinya melingkar erat pada pinggang Akashi yang sedari tadi menggenjot tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa tusukan terakhir, Akashi melepaskan ciuman maut mereka, dan membiarkan Kuroko mendesah sepuas-puasnya setelah mendapatkan klimaks keduanya. "Hhhh...Seijuuro-_kun_~:

Sedangkan Akashi yang berhasil menembakkan cairannya dalam tubuh Kuroko segera membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Kuroko dan mendesah kecil di sana. Menggoda gurunya itu untuk membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hhhh... _You are so amazing, _Tetsuya..."

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati jika Kuroko tengah tersenyum manis dengan lelehan air mata kebahagiaan. "_You are so amazing too_..."

Akashi tersenyum kembali. Ia mengatakan jika hatinya memiliki firasat baik untuk ini semua.

"Jadi, umur bukan sebuah permasalahan, kan?"

Kuroko tertawa kecil. Ia mengangguk dan membelai pipi kiri Akashi dengan lembut. "Baiklah, _My Naughty Student_ yang selalu bisa memuaskanku." lalu Kuroko tertawa lagi karena mendengar perkataan konyolnya sendiri.

Akashi juga tertawa. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung pucat di bawahnya. "Jadi, untuk yang satu ini, aku juga memuaskanmu, kan?"

Lalu mereka menutup sesi acara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman manis yang panjang.

.

.

"_Aku tak menyangka jika aku akan 'memuaskannya' untuk membuat Tetsuya jatuh cinta padaku..."_

.

.

"_Aku tak menyangka jika Seijuuro akan 'memuaskanku' untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padanya..."_

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Author's Note :

Ahh! Fic ini adalah rasa pelampiasan saya terhadap Try Out yang saya hadapi dari hari Senin hingga Kamis. Dan pada hari Jum'at ini –tepatnya tanggal 14 Februari- saya meluangkan waktu sesaat untuk mengetik fic gaje ini.

Yah itung-itung karena saya tidak membuat fic apapun tentang ulang tahun Kuroko, mungkin ini penggantinya yang saya post bertepatan dengan hari Valentine :D *ngeles*. Yah, meskipun sesungguhnya saya tidak merayakan V-Day sama sekali :))

Oh iya, Fic ini terinspirasi dari percakapan teman laki-laki saya dengan guru bahasa inggrisnya yang imut-imut XD  
Percakapannya sama persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Akashi dan Kuroko –kecuali dari mulai Akashi menyeringai hingga tamat-. Bedanya, kalau teman saya yang pintar itu berbicara ketika TO Bahasa Inggris selesai, sedangkan Akashi berbicara setelah latihan klub basket :D

Serius! Ketika saya berada di tengah-tengah pembicaraan ini, rasanya saya pengen jerit-jerit hiseris karena jiwa fujhosi saya kumat lagi. Namun, karena itu di kantor guru dan jam masih menunjukkan pukul 09.30 pagi, untungnya saya masih bisa jaga diri XD #PLAKK

Yosh! Sekian dari saya, maaf jika fic ini sungguh menganggu dan sangat jelek. Maklum, fic ini saya buat sebagai pelampiasan sih XD

Oke, sampi jumpa lagi :DD

**RnR~**


End file.
